


You can be my monster

by lightsaber233



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: 天使勋X恶魔妮，没剧情，写着爽的





	You can be my monster

**Author's Note:**

> 天使勋X恶魔妮，没剧情，写着爽的

吴世勋从翅膀的根部开始吻他。

事情发展到这个地步，金钟仁已经不再继续人形的伪装，那样让他很累，不舒服。如今就连衣物都被对方褪得一干二净，而他竟没有生出多少想要挣扎的意思。作为新生的恶魔，金钟仁无可避免地陷入一头热的冲动，无拘无束，因为酒馆里面看到的漂亮脸蛋就出了手。只是没想到对方同样心思叵测，而且远比他有经验。

魔力的回收倒没有造成多大的变化，金钟仁的样貌和身体仍然维持原样，眉峰高耸，双眼深情而充满魄力，第一眼看过去可以把人唬住。如今这双眼睛被吴世勋舔得湿润，隐隐约约泛着光，周围裹上了绯红色的一圈。他的四肢匀称修长，脚后跟的肌腱因为拉伸的动作绷出一道紧致的线条，吴世勋跪在了他笔直漂亮的双腿之间，一只手穿过肩膀将他虚虚地拥入怀里，收拢时会压到那蝙蝠一般短小而滑腻的翅膀。另一只手则缓慢地往底下探去，和热得发烫的嘴唇背道而驰，绕着不断摇晃的尾巴根部来回打转。

路遇的小恶魔的确长着过于漂亮的身体，连带一张时而锋利时而懵懂的脸都格外可爱。吴世勋来来回回地舔弄那突出的蝴蝶骨，连接翅膀的位置显然比其他地方敏感许多。他不过是亲了一会儿，唾液沾上去把那一块都变得闪亮亮的，再伸手去前方抚弄时已经可以触到对方兴奋起来的欲望。为此吴世勋将他揽得更紧，宽大的手掌将他握住，上下仔仔细细地动作，拇指几次擦过顶端的小孔。这不是讨好，吴世勋发现了令金钟仁不时低喘是一种奇妙的乐趣。那里快要变得和他多情的眼睛一般湿润了，逐渐沾满了他的指间，或许还会长成一个白色的蹼。细长的尾巴因为这未曾体会过的感受不安分地摇个不停，一会儿缠住他的手，不知是要绞碎还是牵引，象征了主人的恐慌和期待。将会属于他的小恶魔此刻正因为汹涌的快感而瑟瑟发抖，嘴唇微张着，半天叫不出眼前之人的名字。吴世勋先让他射出来，尔后轻轻地碰了碰他的脸颊。双眼已经失神了，看着他久久回复不过来，浅灰色的瞳仁里糅杂了一团浓雾，而吴世勋想要看到里面烙印下自己的痕迹。显然金钟仁就只是一个任性跑出来玩的小孩子而已，轻而易举能染上各种颜色，还能让他全身都带上自己的味道。这么可口的孩子，的确应该得到优待。吴世勋咬着他瘦削的肩头玩弄了一会儿，发硬的地方轻轻地往他的后腰上蹭了几下。他把手收了回来，就着腥膻浓稠的精液往尾巴下面的地方探。他还要往稚嫩的恶魔耳边吹起，声音又低又沉，欲望已经被对方带了出来。

“恶魔都像你这么贪图享乐的么？”他问，语气却是引诱一般的姿态。

金钟仁说不出话来，一开口是变了调的声音，他没见过这样的自己，凭空生出几分羞耻之心。也不是没有尝试挣脱，但这人知道应该怎么对付他，而自己的身体也不听话，结果是任人摆布。他扇了两下翅膀，用尽全力，单纯地认为这样起码可以让身后的人吃痛，动作变得不再熟练。然而吴世勋顺势咬住了恶魔那黑色的小翅膀。其实他们悬于半空，并不靠这两块小玩意儿扰动气流，现在更是成了一个软肋。金钟仁再一次被他弄得哼出了浓稠的声音，诸如巧克力一样甜腻的玩意。而吴世勋向来嗜甜。手指开始往未曾暴露于人前的位置深入，它非常灵活，勾动或是抽插都能让里面哆嗦着张开，正如金钟仁已经被迫打开的双腿，臀部除了吞进去几根手指，对方的膝盖同样顶在那儿，尾巴也奈何不了他。

吴世勋不是普通人，他想。这个长相清秀的男人，难道不应该是那种养尊处优，稍微遇到突发状况便手足无措的贵族少爷。眼下他的牙齿不住地啃咬着他翅膀的骨架，像是蚂蚁在爬，触感细微而不可忽视。下面又开始翘起来了，全身都很热，腹部逐渐生出一层细密的汗，让他抚摸的动作更为顺利。还有那不断钻入自己身体里的手指，那些小家伙们竟然能让他身体发软，头昏目眩。它们进去得越来越多，似乎要将他的里面开掘成一条前所未有的通道，等候更大更为霸道的东西长驱直入。哥哥们说得都是对的，不该轻易同别人接吻。那是个神圣的仪式，恶魔的教条里早已标红了这一规例。他不过是咬了咬吴世勋单薄的嘴唇，那上面似乎冒着牛奶的香气，却没来得及自己细细品味一番，转眼被人堵到了墙上，然后舌头被吸得发麻，唇瓣被咬得又红又肿。再然后所有事情变成了现在的这个样子。如此说来吴世勋的嘴唇和舌头同样充满魔力，以及撩起湿发后直直看向他的那双眼睛，燃着一团火，很烫，金钟仁根本无法抵抗。

“我也是知道的哦，你们一般如何跟人建立最紧密的联系……”

再收取最为宝贵的物件作为报酬，恶魔不过是些利用人类缺点生活的玩意儿。吴世勋花费很多时间和他们打交道，也是第一次遇见能让他想要玩弄的家伙。房间不大，可他坚持每一次都必须紧贴他的小家伙耳边说话，气息一次掠过敏感的耳侧。他的胸膛也紧贴着他的，洁白的衬衫不过解开了几个纽扣，底下灼热的东西却抵着湿滑的入口，其上的筋络清晰可感。

“就这样进去是吗。会让我成为你的一部分吧？“

“不……不要。”

可惜吴世勋说着已经将自己放了进去，恶魔通过身体结合完成最紧密的契约，而他毫不畏惧被夺取些什么。金钟仁没来得及挣扎。那些充满魔力的手指对他施展了诡异的法术，让他从里面变得很湿很热，一收一缩地想要吃掉什么。吴世勋那玩意儿捅得他很胀，身体似乎都要撕裂了，他转瞬发现自己并不想让它退出去。吴世勋并没有弄疼他，那是金钟仁最抵触的一种感受。完全把自己放进去之后，吴世勋小心翼翼地试探着，抽动几分，又停下来，没多久竟然能看到抽出时带出的液体。

“很喜欢我呢。”吴世勋的指头停在入口，一并感受着里头的入侵和承受，“第一眼就看中我了吧？嗯？”

挑衅的话语金钟仁很受用，无意识间身体变得更容易进入。一切似乎按部就班，金钟仁察觉到自己从最初已经中了对方的计，然事已至此，居然不再思索抵抗的事情。恶魔都是崇尚肉欲快感的怪物，此时他第一次被打开了，渐渐变得不断渴求其中快乐的滋味。后面湿湿黏黏的地方被塑造成对方的模样，而吴世勋还要让他叫出来，发出那些万分奇怪的声音。空闲的手指搅动着他的舌头，让那些呻吟再也压抑不住。绞紧他，咬死他，金钟仁总算是找到了方法，连带着双腿都并了起来，他要开始反攻。他很满意能听到吴世勋无法抑制的低吼，比那些游刃有余的讽刺听起来可爱多了。

“你也……受不了吧……”

如同小孩子置气一般，软糯的声音断断续续。吴世勋趴在他的身上很用力地抽动了两下，随后整个退出来，很快翻到了底下。金钟仁被抱着坐到了他不断起伏的腹部，双腿依然大大地敞开，下面因为收缩滴滴答答流出些液体。这个姿势吴世勋可以轻易地看见对方沉醉而不甘的神情。他自己也出汗了，前所未有地感受到了兴奋，浑身都热得像要烧起来。恶魔总归是不能小看的。他张开了手掌从那平坦的胸膛一路往下，最后捧起了对方紧翘的臀，指头往小穴的里面轻轻地抽弄两下。

“自己来吃吗？”

吴世勋勾着嘴角，又让金钟仁萌生出要咬他一口的欲望。整个人被抱着稍稍举了起来，恶魔的尾巴因为错乱的思绪摇个不停。吴世勋让他重新而完整地吞下了自己，前段进入到无比深入的地方。乱动的尾巴则从根部开始被揪在手里，他抓了起来，最后又用那轻巧的牙齿咬着尾端。

而金钟仁只能撑着他的胸膛勉强维持平衡，突然的刺激几乎让他滑落。天真的恶魔愤愤地想要收回敏感的尾巴，却被吴世勋斜睨了一眼。这个好像可以玩弄一切，而他一开始就招惹了他。几次试探一般的挺动之后，吴世勋搭上了他的腰侧。他掌握所有，还要眨着他那双蛊惑人心的漂亮眼睛，单薄的嘴唇微微蠕动。

“吶，乖孩子呀，现在开始建立契约吧。”

 

-fin-


End file.
